


Kiss Me I'm Not Irish

by Stephoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, st. patricks day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephoki/pseuds/Stephoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is very intrigued by St. Patrick's day, with his favorite color, green, being everywhere. He asks Dean to take him to get a green milkshake. Dean usually uses the holiday as an opportunity to hook up. This year he has different plans, involving Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me I'm Not Irish

March was the time of green. Green cookies, green Shamrock Shakes, green outfits on little men with pots of gold. Castiel liked green very much and was constantly pleased on his outings to the store with Sam and Dean whenever they needed to buy more food for the bunker and the stores were decked in all that green. He knew of St. Patrick and that he was celebrated on the seventeenth of March each year, however Cas wasn't privy as to why everything was green. And he wasn't sure why shamrocks were important, or as to why Leprechauns were seen nearly everywhere (much to Dean's distaste). But either way he wasn't complaining. 

Dean was pretty into the season as well, but for a different reason. It was time to break out the "Kiss Me I'm Irish" shirts and go on the hunt for some girl desperate enough to pull the line on him. Not to mention the local pubs all having different kinds of celebrations and they were easy spots to find both beer and the ladies. But this year was already different for Dean. 

After the angels fell and Cas got his ass turned human, Dean's had his hands full trying to get Cas to adapt to life now. On top of that it was like his angel was no longer off limits. No more guilty sinning when he imagined his lips on Cas's. Not that something like sinning would truly keep Dean away from Cas. What was really in the way were Dean's nerves and the flipping of his stomach any time Cas invaded his personal space which Cas was unfortunately doing less and less often. 

Dean didn't _get_ nervous. Which is why he was having so much trouble dealing with it all. He tripped over chairs, he forgot what he was going to say practically any time he looked at the guy, and last week he'd burned his hand by grabbing a hot pan without an oven mitt all because Cas walked into the room and asked him a question. 

Now though, Cas was human and he could feel and if Dean was lucky then he could hint hard enough that Cas would actually like him back. 

St. Patrick's day came and Dean woke up, going to take a shower and get dressed in his newly bought shirt. 

Cas woke up about the same time that morning to the smell of pancakes, and he padded out to the kitchen to find Sam cooking at the stove. "Good morning, Sam," Cas announced as he sat at the kitchen table, bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

"Hey Cas. You're looking all happy this morning. Got plans?" Sam laughed and started making a plate for Cas and himself, figuring Dean could take whatever was left. 

"Dean promised me that he'd take me to try one of these Shamrock Shakes today. I heard it is a milkshake that is green," Cas beamed. "Once I found out that the boys will not in fact come to our yard if I have a milkshake I wish to try one."

Sam chuckled and shook his head, laying the pancakes down in front of Cas and a bottle of syrup on the table. "Well good for you. But, speaking of Dean, you might want to go wake him up for breakfast."

"I'm right here," Dean said and stretched as he came out of the shower, hair wet, towel slung over his shoulder and that shirt. It was black with a shamrock in the middle and it read, "Kiss me. I'm not Irish but I am hot." His green plaid button down hung over that and he smirked a little. 

"Seriously? How do you find a new one of those every year?" Sam asked, looking unsure as to whether he should make fun of Dean or tell him to take it off. 

"Hey, at least this one speaks the truth." Dean raised an eyebrow as he went to go toss the towel in the laundry. 

"You know it's just St. Patrick's day right? It's not like... Christmas or something," Sam said and sat down with a plate of pancakes for himself. 

Dean came back out and went to grab a plate and serve himself. "This is the holiday that I have a nearly hundred percent hook up rate okay? That damn leprechaun guy almost ruined all that for me. Fucking fairies. Little women with boobs. And I microwaved her. She was hot too... you know, before she was nuked." 

"Okay, whatever. I'm sorry I said anything."

"So yeah, I'm hitting up the pubs. See if I can't find someone who wants to get with this," Dean flashed Sam his over confident, cocky grin as he sat down. 

"That's what you plan on doing all day? Just crawling the pubs?" Sam gave him his usual disapproving look. 

"Well, yeah. What else is there to do?" he asked. 

Cas's face fell and he looked down at the plate of pancakes, picking at them. Of course Dean would forget. He had more important things to do than take Cas to get a milkshake. He slumped back against the chair. 

Dean of course hadn't really forgotten. He was just hoping to not look so eager to take Cas out. Especially just to get a milkshake, but to hell with him if he wasn't excited to see Cas's face light up at something so simple. But catching the currently disappointed look on Cas's face was not quite as satisfying and Dean frowned, mentally kicking himself. "Of course, you know, I promised Cas I'd get him that milkshake. So I guess we'll do that first," he said, almost too fast.

"I understand if you don't wish to take me. I should have acquired one at an earlier date as they have been available for some time now," Cas said, glancing up at Dean with wide blue eyes that could match Sam's in the puppy dog look. Even if Dean hadn't already planned on taking Cas out and ditching the bars for once, he wouldn't have been able to say no to Cas after that. 

"Nah, I'll take you. I promised didn't I?" Dean smiled and nudged Cas with his elbow. Cas nodded and seemed to perk up a bit. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled. 

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, I'll be sure not to bring it up in the future," Cas nodded and Dean laughed. 

"It just means... you're welcome," Dean looked up at Cas, watching him. And when Cas glanced up too, their eyes meeting, Dean was the first to avert his gaze, looking down at his pancakes as a faint red tinted his cheeks. The kind of coloring you wouldn't see unless you were really paying attention.

When Cas's plate had been scraped clean and Dean had finished off his pancake stack, leaving a pool of syrup in its place, Dean stood up to get his car keys. He came back out and twirled them around his finger. "Go get dressed so we can go," Dean said to Cas who was still in a pair of Dean's old sweats that didn't fit him anymore, and one of his shirts that looked over sized on Cas, despite his well muscled body. They'd been meaning to get Cas some of his own pajamas for some time now but hadn't really gotten out to do it yet. 

Cas nodded and he got up, going to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

"I can't believe you promised Cas you'd get him a milkshake," Sam said once the door was definitely shut. 

"What do you mean? It's not just any milkshake. It's a Shamrock Shake. And Cas is excited about it." 

"Yeah, but it's just a vanilla milkshake with green food coloring. It's not really anything that special. It just sounds like something I would do for him, not you. You'd be the one to make fun of him for it." 

"Well, it's going to make him happy. He's more sensitive now that he's human. I'm not going to make fun of him, Sam..." Dean frowned. 

"Whatever you say. But don't think I don't know that something is going on," Sam said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Mhmm..." 

At that time Cas came out in his usual suit, tie, and trench coat and smiled as he came up to Dean. "I am ready to go get my Shamrock Shake," he said giddily. Dean looked him over and shook his head. 

"You're not wearing any green," Dean said. 

"Am I supposed to be wearing green?" Cas furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, everyone wears green on St. Patty's day. If you don't then people go around and pinch you." 

"Well I don't wish to be pinched... but I have nothing green to wear." 

Dean thought for a moment before he headed off to his room. He came back only moments later with a green tie in his hand. "As much as I love the blue," he started. And he really did love the blue. It matched Cas's eyes. "... here." Dean reached out and gently undid the knot of the blue tie and he slipped it over Cas's head before fixing the green one around Cas's neck and knotting it at the base of Cas's throat, his fingers brushing the soft skin there and making Dean hyper aware of how close he was to Cas and what he was doing. "Okay, you're all ready," he smiled and nodded, satisfied.

He ignored the looks from Sam as he headed to the stairs that led up to the front door. He took Cas out and to the car, getting in and blasting his music as he set off down the road. 

Cas sat silently in the passenger seat, watching out the window as Dean drove. When they got to the restaurant he smiled and looked at the sign that announced that they were serving Shamrock shakes. He excitedly got out and waited for Dean to get out of the car. When he did he waited back with Dean as they walked, even if he would have happily hurried to the door. Dean smiled over at him and nodded for him to go ahead. Cas didn't need to be told twice. Though he did keep the door open for Dean. He was already smiling widely. 

"Come on," Dean smiled when he walked in and he headed to the counter, Cas pressed close to his side much to Dean's pleasure. Dean ordered two shakes, one for each of them, because why not? 

"Thank you for doing this Dean. I know you have other plans and I am intruding on them. However it means a lot to me that you would take me to get a Shamrock Shake," Cas said, looking up at Dean. 

Dean looked down, meeting Cas's blue eyes with his own green ones. "I don't have any other plans Cas. Today, it's just me and you." 

"But you told Sam that you'd be crawling at pubs," Cas said confused. There wasn't time for an answer though because then their order was called and Dean walked up to get the shakes, walking over to a small two person table in the corner after grabbing two straws. He handed one to Cas and then sat down and started peeling away the wrapper on his own straw. 

"It's not literally crawling for one. And that's what I usually do. Today I have other plans. I just couldn't tell Sam about them. Though it will involve some pubs," Dean explained. 

"I don't understand, Dean."

"Cas, I'm spending the day with you. I'm going to show you some of the other stuff we do on St. Patrick's day..." Dean simplified it.

"Oh..." Cas looked up, a bit surprised, looking into the green eyes that matched the Shamrock on Dean's shirt. "That sounds fun. What kind of things will we be doing?" 

"It's a surprise. But it all starts with you drinking that Shamrock Shake," Dean pointed at the drink in Cas's hand. "Go ahead. Tell me what you think." 

Cas took a sip after putting the straw into the drink and his whole face lit up at once. "This is amazing, Dean!" he exclaimed and took another long sip, so hard his face went red. 

Dean grinned and watched him. "Good," he chuckled and sat back, taking a small sip to no avail as the milkshake was still too thick to suck up. 

"Dean, I can't get the milkshake into the straw... but I want more..." 

"Just be patient. It will melt a little and be easier to get up," Dean assured him. 

Cas tried a little bit more before he reluctantly put the shake down on the table in front of him to join Dean's. Dean laughed and made small talk with Cas for a while before he looked down at his watch and stood up. "Come on, we better get going if we're going to make it on time." 

"Make it to what?" Cas asked and stood too, clutching tightly to his milkshake. Dean looked back at him with a smirk, but not answering. "Right... the surprise."

Dean drove them around the town and he parked on an empty street though there was music in the distance. He didn't hesitate to pull Cas out of the car then. Cas looked fairly confused which was fair considering the street was pretty insignificant. It was when Dean pulled them onto the main street that Cas's eyes widened and he looked around. "What is this Dean?" he asked, wondering why there were people lined on either side of the street. Dean pulled some green Mardi Gras beads from some guy who was passing them out and he gave a couple to Cas, keeping the others for himself. 

"It's a parade. For St. Patrick's day. A lot of towns do them," Dean explained and he elbowed his way to the front, one hand clasped to Cas's so he could pull him through the crowds. He made sure Cas got a good view. The parade had already started but not by much and Dean watched Cas, instead of the parade. Cas was watching each float that passed with awe, and he happily took candy that was thrown into the crowd or more beads. Dean even got someone in the crowd to paint Cas's face with four leaf clovers. A picture had to be taken of that and Dean knew he was going to set it to Cas's contact picture later. Or maybe even his home screen, depending on how things went today. 

When the parade was over Dean took Cas out to find some more beads that were in the middle of the road. Cas had to have had at least ten by that time and he happily picked up more and gave some to Dean. Dean hadn't seen Cas smile so much in one day since the fall. Cas had been pretty down in the dumps, for obvious reasons, but he thoroughly seemed to be enjoying himself now. That made Dean happy. 

Lunch came and Dean took Cas to a local diner for burgers, and more green colored food that Cas had insisted on. They had an ice cream special with mint and Cas had practically begged Dean to have some. And he was intrigued by the green ketchup they had for their burgers and fries. Dean happily gave Cas everything he asked for and explained the concept of food coloring to Cas. 

Then they headed off to the first pub for the bar crawl. Dean then introduced Cas to Guinness beer and Bailey's Irish cream. He did this slowly throughout the day however, not knowing how Cas would be with alcohol now that he didn't have all the angel mojo keeping him relatively sober. 

It was almost nine at night when Dean stopped them for dinner at the last pub. He got them Shepherd's Pie and Bacon and Cabbage. It came with potato bread and Dean explained over another Guinness that these were traditional Irish foods. Cas nodded seriously. He inspected the food and tasted it, ending up liking it very much. They ate mostly in silence until Cas was breaking into some more potato bread and he looked up at Dean with a serious look on his face. 

"Dean? Can I ask you a question?" 

"Shoot," Dean said and pushed his own empty plate off to the side. 

"Why did you take me out to do all of this today?" Cas asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

"Because you're my friend."

"That's the only reason? You haven't done anything like this before and it's different. A good different. I enjoy spending time with you Dean, even if I don't get to do it often," Cas had the most sincere look on his face. 

"How much do you enjoy spending time with me?" Dean then questioned him. "Enough to be my end of the night hook up?" he didn't even know where that had come from. It had to be the beer because he'd never have said that. That wasn't what he'd planned. He'd thought over and over about what he wanted to say and that was complete trash compared to all those heartfelt things he'd come up with. 

"You mean you want me to 'Kiss you because you aren't Irish, but you are hot?'" Cas finger quoted, frowning, eyebrows pushing down over his blue eyes. 

"No... sorry I didn't mean that. I mean yes, but... no..." Dean squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his hair, then across the back of his neck. "Shit this all came out wrong. I had everything planned out, and I ruined all of it. Son of a bitch I ruin everything," he mumbled, sure that the whole day had gone to waste. Though at least it had gone to waste with him being able to spend it with Cas. 

"What did you ruin Dean? You are upset. I have had a great day Dean, I do not understand," Cas watched Dean worriedly. 

"I planned this whole day, and all of it... I wanted to tell you something and now I don't know if I'll be able to even look at you again," Dean said, hopping off the chair and awkwardly pacing the space between their table and the empty one next to him. "I'm going to go pay. Then we can get out of here..." He quickly slipped away and went to pay the tab before coming back. Cas was right behind him immediately after, following him out to the car. He was a little tipsy on his feet though his motor skills seemed to be the only thing that was impaired. 

"Dean, would you please explain what you are talking about?" Cas asked as he followed Dean to the passenger side of the car. Dean was about to open the door for Cas when Cas turned him to look at him. "Explain," he demanded. 

Dean didn't know what to say. He'd screwed everything up. But hell, he already screwed up, what worse could he do? So he didn't answer Cas verbally, instead he wrapped one arm around Cas's waist, pressed him against the car and leaned down, kissing him. Cas stiffened in Dean's arms and Dean felt his heart sink. Until that is Cas completely melted, leaning into Dean and awkwardly kissing back. 

"I like you alright?" Dean breathed when he pulled back and looked down at Cas. 

"Dean, I think it's fair to inform you that if you wanted me to kiss you, you didn't require a shirt..." Cas pointed out. Dean was confused at first until he realized he was still wearing the Kiss Me I'm Irish shirt. Everything seemed to have been wiped after the kiss and yet Dean was more sober than he'd been a moment ago. "And I don't believe I ever told you that green is my favorite color... because of your eyes..." Cas whispered shyly, looking up at Dean. "I have fancied you for quite some time Dean, even before I was human. We of course have a more profound bond. I was hoping you'd catch on but you never seemed to understand my feelings for you. I feared you would never reciprocate them Dean. What made you change your mind?" 

"I didn't change my mind Cas. Shit, it's been a long time since I've felt any differently towards you. I was just afraid I'd be sent back to hell for lusting after an angel."

"You would not have been sent to hell for loving one however," Cas informed him. 

Dean chuckled and looked down at him. "Well it looks like I'm in luck. Maybe this whole luck of the Irish thing is real." 

"I don't believe luck has anything to do with it. It is more likely that in the rebuilding of your soul ours became-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Dean cut him off. 

Cas didn't have to be told twice. And Cas thought to himself that Irish or not, he'd happily kiss Dean any day.


End file.
